Elevator systems include a variety of control devices to maintain control over movement of the elevator car. A motor causes desired movement of the elevator car to carry passengers to their intended destinations. A brake associated with the motor prevents the elevator car from moving when it is stopped at a landing requested by a passenger, for example. The brake associated with the motor is used to limit the movement or speed of the elevator car under most conditions.
It is possible for an elevator car or counterweight to move at a speed greater than the desired speed. Elevator systems include auxiliary brakes, sometimes referred to as safeties, for stopping the elevator car if it is travelling at a faster speed than desired. Elevator safeties are typically designed to stop the elevator car with a certain deceleration based on the assumption that the car has a full load. When the safeties engage and there are only a few passengers in the car, the deceleration of the car is much greater because the car is much lighter than the fully loaded case. This higher deceleration can cause an unpleasant or even harsh stop for the passengers inside the car.